Malfoy Manor Now, for a Limited Time, it Comes With Added Weasleys!
by Child of the Rune
Summary: At the Burrow, something has gone badly wrong. This time, it wasn't Fred and George! Xeno Lovegood's creation has ruined their house. Now, with nowhere to go and some creative Ministry employees, there's a high chance all nine Weasleys will stay at… Malfoy Manor. Full of shenanigans, craziness, pride, and Luci, Coco and Cissy, and a draise warning!, the Manor is going to explode!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone!  
Well, Xeno's experiment went terribly wrong, so the Weasleys are having to stay at a willing family. 'Course, as it's the Ministry, they will never tell anyone anything. Not even Lucius Malfoy. Having received the letter as to a pureblood family staying, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco have a mammoth shock when all nine Weasleys turn up to stay! As do they...  
****Neither party had been warned of exactly WHO was there with them, so... What a happy occasion this will be!**

**Draise Warning: Draco/Blaise... and possible other pairings. If I can get around to it. **

**This is my first fanfic, though I've read them for AGES, and they're all awesome. So, here it is, I hope you like! ~Child **

"Hey Gin. You look kinda lost!" Ginny's older brother, Charlie Weasley, said. Charlie definitely had a very positive outlook on life. 'Course, it was probably needed, considering he lived in Romania and tackled dragons for a living. DRAGONS. Of all things.  
The mood Ginny was in wasn't admittedly the best for long heart to hearts. And thank Gryffindor Charlie seemed to understand that. Unlike Percy, another brother, who undoubtedly would have trouble getting that past his horn-rimmed glasses. Bill, the curse-breaker, would have stayed away when Ginny was in a temper. Fred and George were just Fred and George. And the second youngest, just before Ginny, was Ron. Who, at the moment, was just too love-struck by Hermione Granger to really think about anyone else.

She half smiled up at him. "I guess I am, Charlie." She admitted.

"Do you… uh.. oh! Come play Quidditch with me!"

The second eldest Weasley brother summoned two brooms from somewhere in the back garden, and handed one to Ginny.

Her face broke into a real grin this time.

"Alright. You're on!"

Picking up a quaffle from just over the hill where Fred, George and Bill were playing just before, he chucked it to Ginny.

"Now… where'd those improvised hoops go? Man, they're like 8 feet high! Where aaaaaarrrrree they?"

"Becoming a pirate, Charles?" She grinned at the name. He frowned at her.

"Found them! We'd only need one, right, _Ginevra?_" Charlie got death glared.

Charlie leapt onto his broom and soared into the air. The wind ruffled through his signature red Weasley hair, and it was so much clearer up here. Away from Percy and his Ministry fixation. Away from Fred and George and their crazy antics. Away from—_clunkkk._

"Ouch!? Ginny!"

She gave him an innocent look. How she managed to pull that off after whacking her brother in the head with a well aimed quaffle, he had no idea.

"Alright Gin," Charlie yelled up to her, circling neatly back down in front of the hoop, "Go for it!"

She raced up the pitch, well, the Weasley pitch anyway, and aimed an intense shot at the hoop Charlie was keeping.

They were playing for about twenty minutes, with a score of 6 to Ginny and 11 blocks from Charlie, when a piercing, broken, smashing noise came from just down the hill. Ginny and Charlie both paused what they were doing to look at each other. Which was a feat in itself, as Ginny had half flung herself off the broom to catch the rogue Quaffle that Charlie had hit away.

"Where's that coming from?"

Charlie squinted his eyes, then gave up and used his ears. Ginny was doing the same. Charlie's face lit up and he pointed down the mount. They both got off their brooms and went to look, using that Gryffindor courage they had stored _somewhere._

"BOYS! If you would stop sending all the furniture around! The WALL is SMASHED!"

"We're sorry Mum!"

"Yeah, we really didn't expect it to actually crash through!"  
"We'll fix it!" And then a joint… "REPARO!"

Just the everyday antics of the Weasley twins, George and Fred.

"Hey.. Hey Charlie! I see it! Look!"

Ginny brushed her windswept vivid red hair out of her face and pointed just at the border of Ottery St Catchpole.

The deranged clanging was rising up from a tall, coloured, rounded house.

"Hey that's the Lovegood's place! 'Member, Gin? Xeno, and Loon-" At her glare, he hastily backtracked. "-A. Luna."

Possibly just to cover his accidental slip, Charlie continued to use some great detective skills. "Is it… smoking? I guess that's where the banging came from…"

"Charlie…what is THAT?"

Ginny's words of surprise turned out to have great reasoning. A large, gluggy, dark green liquid oozed out the doors of the Lovegood abode, covering distance with remarkable speed. The… slime… kept crawling out of the door, partially disintegrating it too.  
"I really hope Xeno and Luna aren't there now…"

Charlie turned back to their previously discarded brooms. "Wanna go check?"

She nodded nervously.

Flying near the rook shaped house, but not directly as there were magical borders, of course, the two couldn't find anyone.

Swooping down lower, ("Show off," Ginny muttered,) there wasn't any sound of people, just the continuous screeching and clanging.

"They probably would have run out by now. Or made some noise…" Charlie said jauntily, trying to keep both their spirits up.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure that Luna was staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Oh yeah she was! Cause her name was somewhere above Harry's, when he signed to stay."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

While the two were talking and searching, the goopy green had swamped over most of the property between the Burrow and the Lovegood's place. There was maybe 85 metres between it and the Weasley home.

"Ginny… I think we should go back."

"Why?"

Charlie only gestured with his arm.

"Oh."

They both flew straight back to the Burrow, where Molly was talking to the twins.

"Mum!" Charlie interjected

"Very irresponsible, I hope you're more careful in future…If you can…"

"Mummm!" Ginny tried.

"Now, Fred, George. I want you two- just a minute Ginny- to start with dinner. Can I trust you with that?"

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Sorry, Charlie. Sorry, Ginny." She paused a moment to take a deep breath, then smiled. "What is it?"

"It's the Lovegood's, Mum!"

"Yeah, they've got all this goopy green slimy stuff coming out from under the door-"

"And it almost disintegrated the door! It's coming up here."

Mrs Weasley looked at them both, the remnants of the grin still upon her face.

"Really?"

They nodded fervently.

"Alright. I guess I have to call Arthur…!"

While Molly was talking to Arthur through Floo, Ginny and Charlie ran off to warn the others. Percy took it seriously, Bill was distracted by a note from a certain French half-veela, Fred and George did their signature grins and privately conversed on the advantages of door-destroying goop. Ron blamed the Slytherins for one reason or another, and Arthur was due home any moment. The clock handle bearing his name switched to 'travelling', then swung back to join the rest of them at 'home'.

Just as Arthur stepped through the door in his Ministry clothes, a cheery expression on his face, the dark and gluggy liquid seeped through the garden.

A strange sizzling sound arose from the flowers.

His "Hello!" caught in his throat, Arthur turned back around to join his children and wife in looking over.

The garden was a wreck. All the flowers, plants, herbs, bushes, all of that had been most extinguished by the slime.

"Trust Xeno to do something like this."

Shortly after that sentence was uttered, the goop squelched into the home. All trying to move away, the slime only attached itself to the furniture. Arthur, who as of yet had yet to climb onto some surface like his children had, got his feet absolutely coated. Apart from the strange sensation of it gradually eating through his shoes, the rest of him was fine.

"Fascinating! It seems Xeno managed to design it in a way it would attach only to materials, and not human skin. Absolutely ingenious."

"Arthur."

"Yes dear?"

"It's ruining the house!"

Arthur shepherded them all out, as the slime had eaten away the floorboards and the house was already teetering precariously.

Standing there about 20 minutes later, having sent an owl to the Ministry informing them of their dilemma, was not fun. Half the home was melted, and the rest just fallen over. All of the pets had gotten out, and as most of their rooms were on the top floors, most of the clothes and important items had been taken out too and were safely sitting next to the family of nine, gazing sadly up at the Burrow.  
"I think the Ministry official is here now, Father!" Percy pushed his glasses further onto his face and leapt to his feet the moment the man had appeared.

"Hi guys. I'm Frederick Robinsion, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. And I see what happened."

"Well done sir." Ginny whispered sarcastically to Ron.

"Do you, the Weasleys, correct?" At their nods he continued. "Do you have any idea of what substance might have caused this? Of course, we can always get the inspectors over here, but it's so much easier if you guys know."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"No sir, Mr… Robinson?"

"Robinsion, but continue."

"Mr… _Robinsion, _we don't know exactly what it was."

"But it came from down there!" Said George, pointing.

"Yeah, just near the Lovegood's house." His twin continued.

"Alright. We're just going to check your house over, okay? And see if we can replace all the melted objects… and of course we need to find out the source."

"And, how long will that take Mr Robinsion?" Mr Weasley asked, wanting to rejoin his muggle memorabilia.

"Not too long, I'd say," And here he scrunched up his face, "Maybe… two months?"

Completely misinterpreting the dropped jaws of the Weasleys, Fredrick continued that with "I know! It's pretty amazing, isn't it! The speed… 'Course, we have to finish that case on the briefcases… so it might even be a little longer. We'll call in at the Ministry for you, find a nice place to stay. I see you're all packed to go?" He asked, eyeing their clothes and cases on the floor.

"I'd best be off. I'll call in for you, kay? Goodbye Weasleys!" And with that he turned on the spot, obviously thinking of the three D's, and Apparated.

"Daaaaddd!"

Back at the Ministry for Magic, Frederick Robinsion had _actually_ done what he said he would and had informed the higher members, who, as of now, were searching for places the Weasleys could stay.

"There's, how many?-" *paper rustling* "Nine Weasleys, where is there enough space?"

"We could bunk them in a hotel, I suppose."

"Don't be daft, Miller!"

"So, sir, we need a house for them to stay in?"  
"A wizarding family?"

"DUH!"

"Alright, so at least 4 extra rooms, then. Even more, I suppose, because they wouldn't want to share rooms."

"Where? Was it Arthur and his muggle fixation that got them into this mess?"

"Nah, judging by this it was Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Ohh…"

"So. A place to stay."

"What about the… the.. Allans' place?"

"No, theyre down in Fiji. Wouldn't leave the Weasleys alone in that mansion, I don't think Charles would let them."

"Fiona and Ryan Refreem!"

"Maybe!"

"Yeah, send them to the Coast! They'll love it there!"  
"The Refreem's just had a baby! They can't take extras, isn't he only a couple months!?"

A depressed silence followed that.

"I have an idea…. But I don't think the person would particularly like it…"

"Really? Share it Sheckins!"

A pause, to build tension, then Sheckins let out his brilliant idea.

"Malfoy Manor."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Families

**Okay! Hi guys! Again... Haha! It's a new chapter! Ooohh...**  
**I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer. Well, not forgetting.. more getting reminded by better writers and fanfictioners than I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff. Well, I do, an almost unhealthy amount of it... **  
**But anything (except, you know, words and letters and spaces) you see here that you recognize is most likely owned by the stunning J.K Rowling or Warner Bros.**

**So, again, tell me if this story is alright, or terrible. First fanfiction.. fingers crossed it's good!**  
**Thanks for staying! And... drumroll please... here is CHAPTER TWO! ~Child**

**Meeting of the Families...**

Lucius Malfoy looked up from the owl sent to him from the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Lucius,

I sincerely hope you and your family are quite well.

But you see, old friend, I seem to have a situation that only you may be able to help me with. A...family of wizards(pureblood, you need not worry) have been displaced from their homes by an unfortunate incident involving. Well. Goo.

Their father is an employee of mine and it would most likely improve morale if I were to help him out. After all, it, ahh, may help publicity after the Lionhawk incident.

I was rather hoping that you and your lovely Narcissa may be able to house them for a time? Of course, you can expect that the ministry will recompensate, shall we say, for your efforts. Do send a letter back with this owl.

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

"Illy. We are to expect a family of wizards soon." The cold and even more drawling voice than his son rose out of the chair to address his house-elf. "They are coming on the twenty-fourth, and, from what I can understand from this mess of a letter from Fudge, will most likely stay over Christmas. Set up the house. Now." While never yelling, the cold commandments made the elf rush out of the room, head almost touching the ground in a bow to her master.

"Narcissa?"

His wife gracefully and quietly swept into the drawing room where Lucius was currently residing. Trying to hide the small smile on her face from her son, Draco's, tales about Hogwarts, she noticed Lucius holding a piece of paper sealed with the Ministry of Magic insignia.

"What's that, darling?"

Lucius cocked his head to the side and passed Narcissa the letter. Her beautiful grey eyes scanning over it quickly, her face broke into another smile.

"We have another family to stay? How… wonderful!" Narcissa's face became puzzled. "Sweetheart, it doesn't say who is coming! How odd. Oh, the twenty-fourth! That's two days from now!"

Lucius' mouth upturned into a small smile to humour her.

"Oh. I should warn Draco! I'll go tell him now."

Giving a chaste kiss to her husband, she turned in a swirl of the cloak and walked upstairs.

Lucius kept the auburn owl on his arm, carefully attaching a polite letter back to the Minister, saying yes, they would be pleased to have the family stay.

"Draco?" Narcissa knocked on the door of her son's room. "Yes Mother?"

Always so polite, she smiled inwardly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Draco was lounged over the chair facing his desk, writing a letter. From what Narcissa could see, anyway. His hand flew across the parchment, writing something avidly to… (Narcissa casually peeked at the sendee) Blaise. Blaise Zabini, of course. The two had been writing to one another ever since school let out, and there were a large collection of scrolls in Blaise's writing on Draco's desk.

Draco paused in his correspondence, and turned his full attention (mostly) to Narcissa. There was still part of his brain ardently running over the letter Blaise had sent.

"Drake-" At a look she hastily changed the end of it "-Co, we're having guests to stay for most of the holidays! They are a respectable, (probably, she thought to herself) wizarding family whose manor has unfortunately suffered damage. Is it alright if they come to stay?"

"Sure."

Narcissa, who had opened her mouth to speak, rapidly closed it again. He was so talkative just before! But, she supposed, with the magnitude of words in perfect cursive to Blaise, he couldn't really summon the energy to say too much.

"Alright Drake, dinner will be ready soon. Illy and Noctus are almost finished preparing it."

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Mother. See you then. Oh, wait! Is it alright if, after this letter, I go and practice Quidditch for a while?"

He even put a winning smile with it.

"Of course, Draco."

Grinning back, he turned back to the extensive letter, absentmindedly stroking his eagle owl.

Blaise

How is your mother? And you as well I suppose...

And just to be clear, your last letter was ridiculous! All your letters are ridiculous but this one takes the metaphorical cake. Did you write it after a few too many bottles of firewhiskey or something?

It didn't make any sense whatsoever. I think it was a cross between a teenage girl being depressed over something or other and a drunken unicorn. If unicorns were depressing and sad.

What's gotten into you lately? Your last few letters weren't much better and if you plan on whining to me in the future (which is NOT me giving you permission to do so under ANY circumstances), I think the least you can do is tell me what on earth is going on in your strange little mind.

Anyway, now back to the point. It's been so boring here lately. Although, Mother just walked in to tell me that a respectable pureblood family will be coming to stay with us soon because their manor is damaged or something like that. Who do you think it will be?

Tea is apparently ready now, and I should probably send this now. Hurry up and write back you bloody fool, you took forever last time after that floo call...

Draco

P.S I thought you weren't going to drink? I'm almost positive you were drunk when you sent the last letter.

The two days before the Weasleys were scheduled to come rushed past for both families.

The Malfoy Manor was decorated even more exquisitely, with many menus put in for palatable and most likely expensive dishes, the peacocks were newly tethered and cleaned, their private Quidditch pitch was trimmed and green.

As for the Weasleys, the Burrow was searched intensely for any pieces of salvaged belongings they might find. Shrieks of joy were heard from Ginny most days, as her possessions were strewn around the house, just seemingly waiting for her brothers to find. Their suitcases were put together and piled into the newly renovated Ministry car, and all the children were made to look especially nice by an over-enthusiastic Mrs Weasley. As much as Fred and George might complain.

The long car trip to the "welcoming family" was more subdued that most Weasley car trips. And, considering that specific car contained both Fred and George… well…

The more subdued was definitely with emphasis on _more._

After about six small explosions, on big explosion and two half shattered then easily repaired windows, tension was running high in the car. The ministry official was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his hands were starting to turn a little white.

Thankfully, about twenty minutes after the last little moment, and in a lull of conversations and explosions, the ministry car turned into a long driveway. The landscapes were becoming steadily more greener, and fancier, and just generally _richer_.

Pointing out most everything from out their windows, (probably getting finger and grease marks on them too, Percy thought sullenly) the children were having a pretty fun time trying to guess who on earth could possibly live in such a wealthy neighbourhood.

Before they got too close to that part of the mind where a certain blonde haired pureblood family was, the car turned a corner and up rose, to put it frankly, a _castle. _

A dark castle, yes, but a CASTLE. The large manor house expanded over a lot of land. It had many towers, many turrets. Many beautiful and ornate windows, many stunning gardens. The house was amazing. A bit dark, imposing maybe, but still eye catching. Definitely someone wealthy, posh, and probably snobby.

As the car drew closer to the fortress, a figure swathed in a silver cloak and darker dress greeted them. Coming nearer, they could make out the woman's lithe form and long platinum blond hair.

Arthur began to recall seeing her at least twice before they got to directly in front of the house. And then he realised why.

The Weasleys, looking out, had a much clearer view than Narcissa trying to subtly peek into the windows, who had come out to greet the new family. So it was no great surprise when Ron said quietly, "Isn't that Malfoy's mum?"

Her sharp grey eyes caught the telltale red hair on most of the members in the car, but really did not want her idea to be correct.

As the official chauffeur (who inwardly seethed at his degraded position) opened his door then politely opened Mrs Weasley's, silently smiled at the predicament the two families had gotten themselves in to, those two were about to get… "acquainted."


	3. Draco

**Hiiiiii!**

Sorry. I've had this, and the next couple of chapters, done for ageeeesssss... but I am intensely lazy.. and I'm not sure about my style of writing in this. Mm.  
**Anyway. Here is chapter three...**

Gaining eye contact with one another, Narcissa's mouth parted slightly in shock, while Mrs Weasley's instead hung open like a gaping fish.

The children and Arthur followed suit, staring at Narcissa Malfoy incredulously, awkwardly piling out of the ministry car. The shock was so great, Fred and George didn't even set off the celebratory fireworks that were traditional for the twins arrival at a new place (Unfortunately, this had once included the Ministry of Magic).

"Illy!" She spoke, voice wavering slightly. The house elf popped into existence just beside his mistress.

"Go fetch Lucius, immediately. We have an… _unexpected… _predicament."

Illy disapparated with a loud POP, leaving Narcissa to eye the Weasleys disdainfully.

In return, being the unrefined _blood traitors _they were, they gawked at her, and the manor behind her in a markedly undignified fashion.

"Leave me, elf."

Lucius' curt voice came from the study into which Illy had just apparated into.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, Illy only cames in for Mistress's call. She, she-" Only at this point did Lucius look up from the novel he was reading. "Mistress wants Illy to tell Master that the guests were here, and, there is, an _unexpected predicament, _Master."

His sharp eyes looked up and a frown creased his features.

Rising silently from his chair, Lucius crossed the room and then cheated and disapparated to the front garden. Which, incidentally, was home to two witches glaring intensely at one another.

When Lucius and the elf, Illy, came there … well… Many things happened.

From the moment Arthur saw Narcissa, it was obvious who she must reside with. But seeing Lucius Malfoy stride to the Weasleys, robe swaying out behind him and his long blonde hair messy, was a shock. So he fell over.

Lucius smirked. He tended to have that impression on people.

Righting himself, and trying to detach his hand from the luggage trunk it had gotten caught on somehow, Arthur stood up straight as he could and glared at Lucius. Being shorter, this didn't have the impression he'd hoped…

Lucius, being the type of man not content to wait for something he wanted, (in this case answers) glowered around at the rag-tag family of redheads.

"Are you meant to be staying?" He said briskly and quite brusquely.

They all looked down to the perfectly polished gravel driveway, and in Ron's case, having unceremoniously been pushed off the pavement to the grass, looked down at the perfectly manicured grass.

Draco looked up from the letter he had continued writing. After finishing Blaise's, then going to practice Quidditch, he came back to write a letter to Pansy, who had been badgering him all summer. For once, he was glad to hear a commotion down by the front yard. Being not entirely sure what was going on, and his window's vantage point provided no help into seeing, he decided to go downstairs. Down three flights, if he took the shortcut. He sighed. Oh well. He could also ask if Blaise could stay a while! Considering Draco had already invited him through the letter, it might be wise to ask his father.

Heading out onto the lawn where they all were, Draco was distracted at first by thinking of the speech on how to ask.

Speaking relatively quietly, and following his dad's blonde hair out of sidetracked eyes, he said

"Father, could Blai—"

His mind stopped with the sound, but Draco's mouth remained upon in the least dignified way.

There were Weasleys. Nine of them. Nine Weasels. On the lawn. Malfoy Manor's lawn. Standing there with their shabby cases and shabbier clothing, just looking up at him and his family.

Draco's perfect features were still marred with the shock. And horror. When Narcissa said a pureblood family were staying, they were supposed to be respectable. These…. WEREN'T.

After pausing and staring for longer than a moment, Draco remembered himself. Summoning a better-and-higher-than-you indifferent expression onto his angled face, Draco glared at them. But mainly Ron and Ginny, as Fred and George were evil and he didn't know the other two well enough, and the Gryffindor prefect, (what's his name, Peter? He wondered randomly) was staring back from behind horn-rimmed glasses.

Getting straight to the point in his anger, unlike his mother and father, he said abrubtly "What are you DOING here?"

"Just chilling, Malfoy." That was accidental, thought George idly after saying it.

Everyone stared. Except Lucius, he scowled, but still. Everyone stared at George, who raised his hands in mock surrender.

" Aww…I really am sorry…" The apology was kinda ruined by the evil grin he shared with his twin immediately after. The two were doubtless plotting something malevolent to do in the manor, thought Ginny. If Malfoy calls me Weaslette, I'm helping them.

The Malfoys' were staring at the Weasleys once again, but this time more shocked and not scared.. but… not scared. They were too proper for that. Why on earth did three of the blood traitors have identical evil grins?

"Illy. Noctus. Take… take their bags inside while Lucius and I… figure this out."

The house elves, snapping into servitude, jolted most of them awake.

Draco's face was full of disgust. Turning around, he quickly ascended the staircases up to his room, and wrote another letter to Blaise.

Blaise just knew everything. At least, he got told. Some of it. Whether he understood the mumbling or messiness, because that was what generally happened in "_secret sharing_" time, was irrelevant. Blaise did the same though, back to Draco. Draco smiled for another moment, thinking about him, then remembered the very pressing problem of having Weasleys in the entry hall.

Blaise,

I know I only just sent you a letter, but this is awfully important. The wizarding family, the supposedly respectable one, is the bloody Weasels! They're coming to stay here. HERE.

Don't you dare reply back too late this time either. I hope to see you soon, if you can gather together your mind well enough to be sober when you arrive.

Draco

**Is it okay? Hmm.. I doubt it... oh well. About time I finally uploaded this. Except i've started like six others... and have no clue where to go with them! OH NOES!**

Anyway. Review if you like it, and xoxoxo!


End file.
